


be there for you

by Haughtlover



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole Haught Takes Care of Waverly Earp, Sick!Waverly, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughtlover/pseuds/Haughtlover
Summary: Waverly is sick and Nicole is there for her.English is not my first language so bear with me. First fanfic ever.





	be there for you

Niole woke up with a startle from a good sleep. As she looked to her right, where Waverly usually sleeps, she is met with an empty spot. Suddenly she remembers why she woke up. She heard noises. She identifies them in the bathroom and gets out of bed. When she opens the bathroom door, she is met with the sight of Waverly kneeling at the toilet and throwing up.  
“Waverly! Baby, what’s wrong?” Nicole asks worriedly. She runs over to Waverly kneels behind her and pulls her hair back, grabbing a hair tie and pulling it in a ponytail.   
Waverly picks her head up and falls back against Nicole’s chest. “Nic…I..” Waverly hurls forward and throws up again. Nicole starts rubbing her back wondering what’s going on with her girlfriend. After a while Waverly is only dry heaving but has trouble calming down and breathing. “Waverly breath slowly, baby.” Nicole says, grabbing Waverly’s arms raising them up and straightens her upper body. “Deep breaths baby…that’s it” Nicole whispers lowering Waverly’s arms. Waverly sags against Nicole. Her head falling on her shoulder and Nicole catches her and wraps her arms around her.   
“Nic…I’m s…so co..ld..” Waverly says shivering violently in Nicole’s arms.  
“Ok baby let’s get you cleaned up and in bed. You think you can stand up?” Nicole asks.  
“I don’t know.” Waverly says and untangles herself from Nicole and tries to stand up. Nicole follows her helping her by holding her hips. As they both stand Nicole takes her hands away from Waverly to grab Waverly’s toothbrush.   
“Woah..Nicole..” Nicole hears Waverly says and instantly turns around only to catch Waverly as she falls. “Ok baby let’s do this quick. I’ve got you baby.” Nicole says as the gives Waverly a kiss to the temple than turns her so she has her front pressed to Waverly’s back so Waverly can lean back against her. She quickly hands Waverly her toothbrush. When she is finished Waverly turns back around and cuddles into Nicole still shivering.   
“Oh honey…” Nicole murmurs then moves one of her arm to Waverly’s back than bends put one hand under her knees and picks her up. “You don’t have to carry me, baby.” Waverly whispers her head falling against Nicole’s shoulder her eyes closing already half asleep in Nicole’s arms. “I know baby..I know…” Nicole says going to the bedroom and laying Waverly down and tucking her in. Then she lays down and wraps an arm around Waverly spooning her. “I love you Nicky.”   
“I love you too, Waves.”


End file.
